


Blown away

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP - Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly didn't have his own body before, now he does. The first thing Sly wants, is to be blown away by Mizuki, all the way this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown away

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea?? i'll change the summary a bit later. it's two in the morning and i'm tired   
> i love these babies so hard   
> enjoy!

Sly loves to act confident for all it’s worth, but at some point, he has a limit. That confidence ends tonight when he’s wrapped in Mizuki’s arms. 

He and Mizuki fooled around when they were younger before he had his own body, but now it’s different and neither of them were fully prepared.

Mizuki hadn’t seen Sly naked in what seemed like forever, so as he sits with Sly on his lap, he almost needs to pinch himself. It doesn’t feel real, to have Sly’s smooth skin beneath his lips again, to have Sly’s long hair tickling his chest. 

Sly looks up at Mizuki while pushing a few strands of hair behind his ear. “You’re so quiet, Mizuki…” He keeps his light brown eyes on Mizuki while he pulls down his black leather pants. “So quiet, but so excited.” A teasing smile is on his lips as he flings the pants behind him. 

“Shut up. It’s not like I can help it whe-ah! Sly!” Mizuki sucks in a breath and barely avoids letting out a squeaky moan as Sly gives his dick a surprisingly hard suck. “Whaat?” Sly drags out the sound and grins up at Mizuki.

Groaning from the back of his throat, Mizuki looks down at Sly and pulls him up to sit in his lap. He kisses him gently before he turns him over so Sly is sitting with his back against Mizuki’s chest. 

Sly can definitely feel it now, the small drop of his confidence as Mizuki kisses the back of his neck and finds that sensitive spot by his hairline. He leans his head back against Mizuki’s shoulder and tries to keep is breathing steady. 

That doesn’t work so well when Mizuki’s lubed hand comes down to stroke over his entrance. Sly can’t help but moan and arch his back as the first finger sinks into him. 

He’s always been weak to Mizuki’s touch, but it’s entirely different when Mizuki has his free hand pressed flat against his thigh, holding his leg up so he can reach down properly. 

Mizuki’s fingers are gentle, but firm enough for Sly to keep his toes curled and his head back against Mizuki’s shoulder. He can’t keep the sounds back as Mizuki slides a second finger in and thrusts his fingers faster while nipping and sucking on Sly’s neck. 

It’s all too much for Sly; Mizuki’s fingers are just too good. “F-fuucck, stop already, I’m fine.” He’s completely out of breath, but it doesn’t seem to bother Mizuki. 

“You sure? I could make absolutely sure.” Mizuki nips gently on Sly’s shoulder as he moves his hand down again, but he’s stopped by Sly clenching his thighs shut. “Don’t tease me, Mizuki.” He tries to keep his voice steady, but it’s hard with the lingering buzz of pleasure pumping through his veins. 

Sly barely has time to react as Mizuki turns him around again and presses a kiss to his lips. He kisses back and groans lowly against Mizuki’s lips as warm hands comes around him to lift his hips up. 

Soft, breathless sounds leave his lips as Mizuki helps him sink down slowly on his dick. He hides his face in the crook of Mizuki’s neck and shivers slightly. Mizuki strokes his hands slowly up Sly’s back, which causes him to arch his back and grind slightly down on Mizuki. 

They both gasp slightly of the sensation, but Sly doesn’t stop his hips. He holds onto Mizuki’s shoulders for support as he raises his hips, then drops them down again. 

Mizuki’s warm hands find their way back to Sly’s hips, but they don’t help him move. Sly almost wants to protest, but the pleasure that shoots up his spine every time he moves his hips is too intense for that. 

The additional feeling of his dick being pressed up against Mizuki’s abdomen made his head spin. He usually wasn’t very loud when doing things like this, but for some reason, Mizuki’s touch left trails of fire across his skin. 

He’s not used to this at all; all he sees, all he feels is Mizuki. He doesn’t even realize that his hips has slowed down until he feels Mizuki move his hips for him, at a faster pace that he did before. 

Sly clings harder to Mizuki and tangles one hand into his thick hair as he’s laid down against the sheets. He raises his legs and locks them around Mizuki’s hips. 

For a moment, they lock eyes, and Sly instantly notices how blown wide Mizuki’s pupils are. He briefly wonders if his pupils are the same, but the thought is lost while Mizuki leans down to leave more hickeys on his shoulder as he starts snapping his hips forward. 

The movement takes Sly completely by surprise and he can’t help but let out a string of barely coherent curses while he arches his back and digs his nails into Mizuki’s back. 

He’s aware he’s being loud, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Mizuki again is pressed so close that his dick is rubbed against Mizuki’s stomach and Mizuki’s thrusts are at the perfect speed for bringing him all the way to the edge. 

Sly calls out Mizuki’s name and arches his back as his orgasm takes him by surprise. His nails dig almost painfully into Mizuki’s back, but combined with Sly’s clenching and releasing, Mizuki can’t hold back either. 

They’re both tired and basking in afterglow when Mizuki pulls out, and lays down beside him. Sly is too tired to move, but he still laces his fingers with Mizuki’s fingers as his arms wrap around him. 

He’s about to close his eyes when Mizuki speaks. “You look mauled.” His voice is low, light and almost playful. It’s not the usual voice for Mizuki, but Sly doesn’t give a crap. “Mhm and whose fault is that?” Sly opens one eye and turns his head to look at Mizuki. 

“That would be my fault.” Mizuki smiles slightly and leans in to kiss Sly softly. A hum and a kiss in return is all Mizuki gets in reply from Sly. When he looks at the other male he almost fears he overdid it, but the satisfied and relaxed expression on his face makes Mizuki throw away the thought at once. 

When he looks at Sly like this, he’s reminded of how much he adores and loves every side of him. He leans in to kiss his forehead gently before he pulls Sly’s sleeping form closer and gets ready to enter the land of dreams himself.


End file.
